Hana
by harumehime
Summary: Hana comes back to Seoul after a long time, and memories of the past torture her right away. GDragonxOC heavy smut shot! Rated M for good reasons.


I never really enjoyed flying. It has always been one of my least favourites things to do, especially at night. I can't stand crying babies, loud teenagers and those fake smiles from flight assistants. I hated planes, but this time was different. I was flying home, after one long and exhausting year I was finally returning to Seoul. Modelling abroad has been one of the best things I have ever decided to do, it has given me so much. New friends, new places, new memories and so on, but I truly missed home. So…I actually enjoyed this one flight, because it was taking me back to my family and my old friends.

- _We will land in Seoul in approximately fifteen minutes, please you are required to put your seatbelt back on._ \- the annoying voice of one flight assistant brought me back to reality and made me realise that I forgot to call someone to pick me up.

-Good job me. Fourteen hours of flight and still you forgot about that.- I murmured, searching for my phone in the abyss of my overly-crowded bag.

I turned it on as soon as I was able to grasp it, and waited for the screen to light up. _00.43 a.m_.

Definitely too late to call someone, or better, to disturb someone in order to pick me up at the airport, as I didn't really warned anybody that I was coming home. I shuffled in my seat, sighing and putting my fur coat back on. The plane was finally landing, and I was a step closer to reunite with my loved ones. And myself.

 _01.37 a.m._

I sighed once again, the jet lag kicking in roughly on me. I waited for this fucking suitcase for almost an hour and now it was even difficult to find a cab. The cold air of Seoul tickled my already drying skin in the nicest of ways: I missed _this_. I missed this starless sky, those crowded streets and flashing lights. It was so good to be back. Finding a ride home was not easy, but I somehow managed to find a cab.

-Good morning miss, where to?- the middle aged driver asked politely, while helping me with my suitcase.

I thought about where to go for a while, not wanting to disturb anyone of my family members, but I soon figured that my brother would still be up by this time. Seunghyun was never an early sleeper. I then gave the driver his address, and hoped for the best.

 _02.12 a.m._

I was finally standing in front of my brother's house, realising that he was definitely still awake. Loud music was coming right at my tired ears, and various people were smoking outside the front door and on the balcony. It was freezing outside, even with my fur coat on I could feel my skin tingling from the cold. I sighed, shuffling in my coat and grabbing my suitcase, entering the house without a second thought.

I strong smell of smoke and alcohol made my nose sting, while the music was only louder inside. Everyone was so drunk: someone was still dancing, someone was collapsed on the floor or on the couches, and shockingly, someone was still drinking. I made my way through the corridors, trying to find Seunghyun in the crowd.

-Damn it Seunghyun! What the fuck!- I murmured to myself, noticing someone puking in the kitchen. I searched everywhere, and finally found him in the living room, surrounded by his friends. I just stood there, watching him smoke inside the house, a beer in his hand and many girls giggling like monkeys around him. He was so immersed in the game that he noticed me after three good minuted.

-Oh my God. Hana! Wh…What th- he immediately got up, throwing his finished cigarette in the ashtray and coming right at me with his arms open.

-What…What are you doing here?- he stuttered, smiling at me and hugging me strongly.

-I just needed to get away for a bit, unwind from work. So here I am. Sorry to be interrupting your party here.-

-Don't worry HanHan, you must be tired.-

-N..Not really, I just didn't know where else to go.- I said, noticing all of his band's member now looking at me, suddenly recognising me from our conversation.

-Oh my God Seunghyun, why didn't you tell us that Hana was here?!- Taeyang smiled brightly, hugging me right away.

-You changed so much Hana! Modelling does you good. You are so beautiful!- Seungri shouted, still active as ever, right before pulling me into one of his bear hugs.

I just smiled, finally meeting everyone once again. It was so good to be back with the boys, it has been so much since I last saw them and they all looked different.

-Hey guys, it's so nice to see you again.- I smiled to all of them, noticing that luckily Jiyong was missing. I was not ready to confront him so soon.

-I saw you in a magazine not so long ago. I thought you were beautiful, but you are even beautiful now that I see you.- Daesung said, kissing my cheek friendly.

-Thank you so much Dae!-

-I'll be telling everyone to leave then, I want you to relax and rewind.- Seunghyun said, gesturing at the guys to help him doing so.

-It's not necessary though, I'll just find some spare room and sleep. No need for disturbing everyone.- I smiled, picking up my bag and suitcase.

-For the last time Hana, you are not disturbing anybody. I'm so happy to see you, little sister. Now, go find a room and relax, you'll be telling me about everything tomorrow.- he spoke softly, placing a kiss on my forehead, hugging me again. I just nodded, smiling at everyone and leaving the living room.

Seunghyun's house was massive. I hardly remembered where to go, plus it seemed that he recently renovated quite a bit of the place. I wandered all around the second floor, searching for a room with no one else collapsed in it or already sleeping there. I then opened the last door of the floor, sighing with joy after realising that no one was in it.

-Hana?- _his_ voice hit me like a train, making it hard for me to move. It came from behind me, from the bathroom. I slowly turned around, only to find his dark, piercing eyes fixed on me. He was as beautiful as I remembered: his dark hair tossed behind messily, those devilish eyes and that body. My still tender heart skipped a beat, and I almost choked.

-Is that really you or I am that drunk?- he added, smiling at me with hooded eyes.

-Hi… Jiyong. Yeah it's me.- I murmured, my green eyes fixed on the floor.

-Wha… What are you doing here? I thought you wanted to be away for a while.- he said, his voice saddening instantly while remembering that day we had to say goodbye. That memory had been keeping me awake at night for the last year.

-Yeah… I just… I needed to get away from New York. A break, let's call it that.-

-Did something wrong happen? Are you okay?- he suddenly leaned forward, worrying about me like he always did. It made me smile so brightly that it was hard to hide.

-No, I'm fine. Just a break from work. I should have warned Seunghyun about it.-

-How long are you… You know…- he managed to say, too confused to finish his question but I knew what he wanted to know.

-I really have no idea. Until I feel like I still need a break. I think I'll be searching a place to rent.-

-You can always come back, if you still want to…- he asks softly, playing with the hem of his shirt.

-I…I don't know, Jiyong. I don't think that..- I was suddenly interrupted by the noise of someone coming upstairs. The others froze at the sight of me and Jiyong talking, as they knew about our past "relationship" and how it ended.

-Is everything okay, Hana?- Seunghyun asked, looking at me and then at Jiyong, who backed a bit.

-Yeah… Yes I was going to bed. Good night guys.- I responded, smiling at them. Our eyes looked together one more time before I shut the door behind me.

I finally began to breath again, alone in the darkness of the room, my back pressed against the door, that thin barrier that divided me from him. Tears started to collect in my eyes almost immediately, and I started crying without a true reason, almost naturally. I knew this moment would eventually come, I thought I was ready to face this situation but clearly I was everything but ready.

-Fuck…- I sobbed quietly, not wanting anyone to hear me from outside because I knew Seunghyun was not convinced by my fake tranquility, he knew me better. He was probably waiting the right moment before entering the door.

-Hana… Hey. Are you okay?- my brother's voice was calm and almost sympathetic.

-Of… Of course I am.- I tried to respond normally, but my voice broke.

-Let me in… Come on.- he ordered, and I opened the door immediately. Maybe his advice was all I really ever needed.

he hugged me as soon as he saw my red eyes and tears. I started crying again, not afraid of being judged by him. He knew everything about me and Jiyong.

-Hey… Don't cry sister. Did he tell you something that has upset you?-

-N…No. He just… Talked to me normally. I am just angry with myself hyung. I knew this situation would eventually come and I thought I could face it. It's all my fault, I should have told you I was coming. This wouldn't have happened…- I was sounding ridiculous even to my own ears, but that was the bitter truth.

-It's not your fault Hana… It's normal to feel like this. I know how difficult it is for you, but I can assure you that he still thinks about you after all this time.-

-What? Really? Isn't he angry with me?- I looked right at his eyes, was he lying to me just to make me feel better?

-Of course he does. Well, he took it badly in the first place, he was upset with you leaving him. But he still bought every magazine you were in and asked me about you from time to time.- he sat on the border of the bed while talking, and I followed him with my gaze.

-I wouldn't have left him, but I really wanted to model and our "relationship" was becoming… Obsessive. We were together all the time and I thought I wanted my space back, but I… I don't know.- my hands run through my long black hair with desperation.

-He hasn't dated anyone ever since you know… I think he really did love you after all.-

-You are not helping me by saying that!-

-I know you love your job… But…-

-Don't. Don't say anything please. I just want to sleep on it.- I finished, collapsing on the mattress and going straight under the thick covers, my head under the pillows. I didn't want to hear about Jiyong, about his life and about his feelings. It would have just made everything worse.

I tossed and turned across the bed, trying to get away from the morning sun slowly creeping on my face. I dreamed Jiyong the whole night, waking up in the middle of those dreams with a mixture of disappointment and hope. He wasn't beside me, but that was right. That was how things should be. I yawned once again, sitting up and looking around the room.

-Yep. He's not here.- I finally got up, smelling the scent of coffee with my trained nostrils. Coffee was probably my real true love, thanks to my modelling career.

I stepped into the bathroom, the one Jiyong was in last night, and take a close look at myself. Dark circles? Check. Puffy eyes? Check.

-An amazing combination of horrible things.- I whispered, sighing before brushing my teeth and washing my face.

I then went down in the kitchen, following that sublime scent. Little did I know that my big brother had another surprise prepared for me: I froze once again at the sight of ALL BigBang's member gathered around the table, eating their breakfast. Seunghyun almost choked at the sight of me.

-H…Hana! I thought you were going to sleep longer!- he managed to say between coughs, immediately standing up and coming closer to me.

-It's okay, I just wanted a cup of coffee.- I said, pouring myself some dark coffee without looking at the other guys, or else they would have noticed my puffy, red ones.

-Are you alright, princess?- Seungri asked, innocently. I just nodded and smiled back at him, rushing with the coffee.

I could sense _his_ eyes heavy on me. Jiyong knew me almost better than my brother did, so he probably knew that I had been crying my eyes out all night long.

-I have a few calls to make and an apartment to find. And I'll probably go visit mom and dad afterwards.- I said while taking a bite off an apple.

-You can stay here, you don't have to rent a place and you know that.- he insists.

-No I can't. I can't stand your parties and your late night "activities".-

-I never complained about the noises you and…- he immediately stopped, after realising what he was about to say. My jaw clenched, Jiyong's eyes widened.

Silence. No one dared to say anything, I just sent daggers to Seunghyun with my eyes and rushed away from that fucking kitchen.

-Hana! Hey! I didn't mean…! Fuck…- I heard him shouting from behind me, it was all too painful.

-I want to talk to her.- Jiyong said, his dark hair still messy from the sleep.

-I don't think she's ready for it man… She's still bitter about it.- Taeyang stated.

-Yeah… Haven't you seen her eyes?- Seungri added.

-Guys, is my sister we are talking about.- Seunghyun said, sitting back at his place soundly, hands on the face with desperation.

-My ex-girlfriend too you know.- Jiyong stood up, an arrogant tone in his voice.

-She was never your girlfriend Ji! You never let her be.- Seunghyun whispered, teeth grinding.

And that was the bitter truth I tried to forget. He never let me be his girlfriend, it was too "dangerous" or "not necessary" or "too formal" for Jiyong. He just wanted to fuck me, cuddle from time to time, take some pictures that were to remain on his phone only… Stuff like that. I never really wanted something big, it was fine for me. The thing that actually angered me was the fact that he couldn't accept me going away from him. I knew he just wanted to be "loved", he wanted someone to love him for Jiyong and not for GDragon… He got angry with me when I told him about modelling overseas. It was something that made me so happy, and I wanted to share it with my "boyfriend". I wanted him to be proud of me, but he was just angry. "I cannot go on without you", "If you leave it means you don't care for me", "How could you do this to me"… It was just to oppressive, and so I decided to follow my dream and leave Seoul, leave him. It was a big whole mess, and I decided to turn my back away from it. I thought I would be happy anyways, my dream became reality, I was one of the most requested models worldwide, but coming home to a cold bed was no reward.

I got dressed after my long shower, styled my hair and headed out the door without saying anything to anyone. I needed a place, as I was probably going to be around here for a while. A Korean agency offered me many contracts that would last me for a long time, and living independently was the better option. I really could not be a burden for Seunghyun and his life rhythm. So there was I, house hunting in my black fur coat and high boots, looking totally professional for my 23 years. I had two apartments to visit, and that would take up a big chunk of my day. I was on my merry way, but then I heard my phone buzz.

 _• We need to talk. Call me when u can. X_

It was from Jiyong, still saved on my contacts as "Babe". I just froze in the middle of the street, people bumping into me but I didn't even feel them.

• _I'm really busy now…_

I answered just that, and a response came within the next three minutes.

 _• Tonight? I really need to talk to you._

 _Yeah. I need to talk to u too. Tonight then._

 _Thank you jagi._

-Why would you call me that now?! I'm not your jagi!- I screamed with anger, my cheeks turning red at the pet name he used. People stared at me puzzled. I decided to leave the text unanswered for my mental sanity. He was playing mind games on me, I knew him too well. And I really didn't need any distraction now, I needed to find a fucking roof to sleep under asap.

I had zero luck house hunting. The apartments I saw were not the ideal for me, so I decided to wait a bit longer before making a decision. I got back to my brother's house, only to find it empty.

-He must be working…- I whispered to myself, throwing my bag and coat on the black leather couch. It was definitely late for dinner, so I decided to just prepare a salad. And then I suddenly remembered about Jiyong and his message.

-Fuck… What do I do?- I massaged my temples, thinking about him always gave me a headache. I took my phone: 11.23 p.m.

I contemplated about what to do for a while, but the I decided to just call him. It was just a normal call between two old friends, right? Needless to say, he picked up immediately.

" _Hey. I was waiting for you._ " his voice was deep and husky, probably from sleeping.

" _Sorry… I was kinda busy finding a new place…_ "

" _You moved out already?"_

 _"No… But I will soon. I don't want to be a burden._ "

 _"You are not, I'm sure Seunghyun likes having you around. Everyone does."_ he whispered.

 _"Well… how are you then?"_ it was getting pretty awkward, I didn't really know what to say.

" _I miss you, so yeah… Not too well."_

I stopped breathing for a moment. Did he really said that?

" _I… Jiyong…_ "

" _I missed my name on your lips. I missed your voice."_

 _"_ … _I don't know what to say. I surely missed you too, but… I've changed."_

 _"How?"_ I could feel that he was smiling right now.

" _I love what I do, and I don't want to stop. It was you or the job, remember?"_

 _"I was so selfish back then. I'm sorry for everything I told you that day. Losing you made me realise how much of a fool I am."_

 _"What… What are you trying to say?"_

Silence. Jiyong went silent for a good minute, the only thing that I could hear was his slow breathing.

" _I just… I want things to be back like they used to be."_

And then I blacked out for a bit. Everything was so confused, nothing really made sense to me after he said those words. Why was he doing this to me again? Why did he have to make me choose between him and my dream in the first place?

" _I don't think that I am ready for that…"_ I admitted, my heart was still recovering from the last time he made me suffer.

" _You don't love me anymore?"_ he asked, with a serious tone, almost worried.

" _I… I don't know, Jiyong. This is all happening too fast. I need time to ponder things out."_

 _"Yeah… Fine. Just let me know if you change your mind…"_ he whispered sadly, before ending the call.

So there I was, sitting on the couch with thousands of thoughts in my head, my hand still clenching the phone even after the phone call ended. Being with Jiyong was intense, challenging and rough. He wrecked me almost completely one year ago, and I was ready for it again. My heart was telling me to call him back and tell him that yes, I still loved him deeply, but my body was afraid of being hurt again. I was afraid because I knew how painful losing him was, I had experienced it already and I was afraid of that sensation. He made flowers grow in my lungs, and although they were beautiful, I couldn't breathe.

I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't even noticed Seunghyun coming home. He just stood there, watching me being desperate on his couch.

-Hana… Are you okay?- he sat next to me, grabbing my hands in his.

-Yeah… I… I was just thinking.- I answered, smiling lightly and trying not to cry in front of him.

-What happened?-

-Nothing hyung. Are you hungry? I should have made you something to eat.- I said, standing up.

-No, I'm fine. I ate out.- he said, and I nodded.

-I was wondering… Is it a problem if I stay here a bit longer? I didn't find a place to stay today…-

-Hana, you don't have to rent a place. You'll stay here with me, there are plenty of rooms upstairs.-

-Yeah I know, but what about your parties?-

-I'll organise less. Don't worry about that little sister.-

-Thank you so much, then. I'll be searching a place anyway. I'll be staying in Seoul for a while, my agency has accepted many contracts here… So yeah.-

-That's wonderful Hana! I'm so happy, I have really missed you when you were away.- he hugged me, resting his chin on my head. I hugged him back, that warmth was all I really needed now.

Two days had passed since the phone call with Jiyong. It was Saturday, I spent the entire day off shopping and meeting old friends in Seoul, trying to keep my mind occupied. I was truly happy when I was not thinking about it, I did miss being around my loved ones and my city. I was relaxing with one of my oldest friends, sipping hot chocolate and laughing at old memories, until I heard my phone buzzing. It was a message from my brother.

 _Hey sis, I forgot to tell you that I have a party organised for tonight, I really cannot cancel this one. You are invited too ;)_

I sighed. Initially, I was about to text him that I was going to stay at my friend's house for the night. But then I thought about it. How bad could it be after all? A little party never killed nobody, right?

 _Fine, I'll be home at 10. X_

It took me an hour to get ready, but at the end I went for a black jumpsuit and black heels, a classic. I wasn't really creative when it came to clothes, I just stuck with the basics. It was something completely different when it was about magazines though. I put on a touch of red lipstick and two drops of perfume, _his favourite one_. I left my hair straight, natural, and then went down where the music was already pounding.

I was proud of my brother when I noticed that less people were invited tonight: it was still crowded, but not like the last time. I reached the kitchen and grabbed something to drink, something strong. I really wanted to have fun tonight, plus I was safe inside my brother's home, so I could drink as much as I wanted to. And I planned to do exactly that.

There were many persons that I knew, someone that I was friends with too, but it was mostly Seunghyun's friends, and friends of his friends. He and the others were in the living room, chatting, dancing and drinking together. I noticed that my brother was surrounded, once again, by girls, and so were all the other band members. Everyone was already tipsy, and it was only midnight. God knows how much longer this party was gonna last.

-Hana, is that you?- I heard a familiar voice calling me out of the blue, but I couldn't really put my finger of who it was. I turned around, and smiled brightly, finally understanding who was calling me.

It was Jay, one of my oldest friends in Seoul, possibly one of my oldest crushes too. We used to hang out a lot, but ultimately lost contact over the years after our careers bloomed all of a sudden.

-Jay, oh my God! Long time no see!- I hugged him.

-I know right! You are stunningly gorgeous. Modelling does you good.-

-Thank you so much. So, how have things been?-

-Everything's fine. And you? When did you come back?-

-Last night actually. I have some things arranged here for a while. Seunghyun doesn't want me to rent a place, so here I am.- I smiled, sipping at my cocktail. I randomly glanced back at my brother, noticing a pair of deep piercing eyes following every move I made. Jiyong.

He was sitting on the couch right next to Taeyang, a cigarette in one hand and a glass of whiskey in he other. And he was staring at me with zero discretion. I immediately turned my eyes back to Jay, feeling a bit awkward. What was his problem? I was certainly not prohibited from talking to an old friend. So I kept talking to Jay naturally, even though I could feel his eyes heavy on me.

-Can I offer you another drink?- Jay asked, noticing that I was almost running out of alcohol.

-Yeah, absolutely. I need many more.- I joked, laughing bitterly.

He grabbed me another cocktail, I went for a long island this time: it was definitely strong. Perfect. He also made me chug down a shot of tequila. Why not.

-Cigarette?- he then asked, we were now out the front entrance, on the patio.

-Thanks.- I smiled, taking one from his packet and lighting it up.

-So… You and Jiyong?- I knew this question would eventually come. Every close friend of Seunghyun knew about my past "relationship" with him.

-We… We are no longer seeing each other. After I went in the States, you know…- the alcohol was slowly creeping up on me, confidence was boosting up in my system and I was more comfortable talking about certain things.

-Yeah, I was right about it then. He hasn't stopped looking at you for a second.-

-He wants things to be "normal" again. I'm just not sure about it.- I puffed the smoke out, looking down at the floor.

-Take your time. Don't rush any decision just because he wants you to.-

-Yeah… Let's change the subject though, I really don't wanna think about it tonight.- I asked.

I suddenly felt his arm snaking around my waist, pulling me closer to him. That was not right, but I just let him do that.

-Fine, princess. Wanna dance?-

-Another shot and then we dance, deal?-

I was tremendously tipsy at this point. We were now back inside the house, and Jay was now taking shots with his friends in the kitchen. I stopped at two, I hated tequila.

-Come on Hana!- he offered me one more, but I said no with my head.

-I'll go to Seunghyun now, he's probably worried about me.- I laughed at him, standing up and leaving the kitchen.

Going through the living room I noticed that Jiyong was still sitting there with the others, chugging down his whiskey. I don't know what possessed me at that moment, but I walked towards that area and sat down near my brother. He immediately put an arm around my shoulders, dragging me closer. He was extremely drunk.

-Where have you been little sister?- he asked, smoke right in my face.

-I was with a friend.- I smiled, taking the cigarette from his hand.

-Did you drink something, right?- he asked once again, offering me his drink.

-I had enough, thank you hyung.- I laughed.

-That's my sister.- he cheered, and the others laughed.

-You are stunning tonight Hana.- Seungri greeted me, cheerful as always.

-Thank you, I just threw something on, nothing special.-

-You look like a million bucks though.- Dae followed him with the compliments.

I just stood there with them for a while, but then my need for the silence increased drastically. I got up, smiling at my brother who immediately asked me where I was going.

-Bathroom.- I screamed, at this point the music was so loud I couldn't even hear myself. Jiyong was watching me again, he never stopped doing so.

I closed the door behind me, and silence finally greeted my poor ears. It was now two in the morning, and the party was still going strong. I washed my hands and put on a bit more perfume, just for fun. I opened the door back and almost choked seeing that Jiyong was waiting for me outside.

-Are you okay?- he asked, a new glass of whiskey in his hand.

-What… What are you doing here?- I asked him, closing the bathroom door behind me.

-I was worried about you, you look tipsy.-

-I am. That doesn't mean you have to follow me everywhere.- I said, quite annoyed.

-Have you thought about what I told you?- he asked, sipping at his glass.

-I told you, I'm not ready for…-

-You look more than ready when it comes to your friend.- he interrupted me before I could finish my sentence.

-W..What? What kind of problem do you have?!- I got angry, why was he always like this?!

-I'm just saying what I see.-

-Jay is one of my oldest friends, Jiyong.-

-Seems more than a friend to me.- he accused, taking a step closer to me.

-I don't have to justify myself to you anyway.-

-Plus, he knows you are my girl so he also need a lesson.-

-Stop being so selfish!- we were now so close to each other, mere inches separated our faces, and it felt weird considered that it had been so long since the last time our bodies were this close.

He didn't respond. My eyes failed me, and started looking down at his soft lips. I could smell his scent so distinctively now, his musky scent that always made me melt. His breathing was now heavy, I could feel hot, whiskey-scented air reaching my face. I forgot how beautiful he was. A few strands of his wild hair failed to remain back with the others, tickling his forehead. His dark eyes seemed even darker to me. And those lips… I could still feel them running down my neck and my breasts, leaving wet kisses all over my body.

He was the first one to lean in, crushing his soft lips on mine, timidly and shy at first. I closed my eyes immediately, not responding to the kiss. Those lips felt so right against mine even after all this time, and they were just as soft as I remembered them. My knees felt weak and I could tell they were about to fail me. Jiyong was intense, he had always been. I mechanically threw my arms around his neck, finally giving in and kissing him hard. I could feel him smile against my lips, and I bit his in response. Biting him only excited him more, I remembered that. His hands grabbed my ass roughly, and I could not control the moan that left my lips almost naturally. He smiled again. I pulled his hair a bit stronger, his tongue finally meeting mine again after one year. It was almost like fighting, he always wanted to be dominant. He freed one of his hands and searched for the door handle, opening it and dragging me inside my own room. He then slammed it closed once again, leaving my sore lips for the first time.

-Ji…- I whispered, he was now looking at me while his arms kept me close to him.

-Please Hana… Don't leave me again.- he was worried about me rejecting him, his eyes saddened instantly and his hands cupped my face softly. I realised how much I truly missed him, and how much I really loved him.

-I won't leave you.- I said, peppering his lips with small kisses until he regained the power over me and kissed me roughly again.

He didn't waste any time and threw me on the bed, hovering on top of me while still kissing. I took of my heels clumsily and closed my legs across his waist, trying to increase the friction between our bodies. He pressed his lower half against me, and I could already feel his erection pressed against my core. I moaned at that newly found contact, my nails clawing his back. He then proceeded in removing his t-shirt and throwing it somewhere in the room. I looked down at his toned abs, licking my lips with anticipation.

-Like what you see?- he whispered, his eyes heavy with lust and voice low. I just nodded, leaning in in order to find his lips again. He backed away teasingly, so I sat up reaching what I wanted with force. His fingers went straight for the zipper of my jumpsuit, lowering the upper half of it and leaving me only with my black lacy bra.

-Are you sure you want to do this, Hana?- he asked, worried. He probably thought that alcohol was responsible for my behaviour. Well, partially it was, but I was truly convinced in "making this normal again" with him now. I missed this so much, and I never realised it until now.

-Positive.- I smiled, his eyes shined with excitement.

-I won't be able to stop later on…- he continued while leaving wet kisses down my sensitive neck, immediately finding my sweet spot. He knew that was my weakness.

-I… I don't want you to… To stop.- I managed to say between moans.

He then bit my neck roughly, probably leaving a mark there, visible to anyone. His expert fingers unclasped my bra, leaving my torso exposed to his willing. I was pushed back down the bed, his mouth kissing every inch of my breasts with hunger. His hair was now a mess, and a few strands of it were ticking my sensitive skin, making me smile. I moaned loudly when his teeth closed around my nipple, biting it and sucking it.

-Ji…Please…- I whispered hoarsely, my hips arching against his.

-Someone is needy…- he mocked me, directing his attentions to my other nipple without even looking at me.

-Please…- I cried again, I wanted him now. I needed to feel him now. His head finally popped up, eyes half lidded and full of liquid lust.

-What is that that you want?- his fingers circled arabesques down my stomach, slowly lowering my jumpsuit and revealing my panties. I kicked the useless clothes away with annoyance, moaning again when his fingers traced my already wet core under my soaked panties.

-Say it… Is this what you want?- he whispered at my ear, shivers going down my spine and directly to my womanhood.

-I want you Jiyong… Now…- I whispered back, licking his lobe and biting it, my nails still running up and down his back.

He suddenly backed away, towering me and looking down at me while removing his belt and pants, still keeping his boxers on. His lower region pressed back against mine, and this time I could feel how truly hard and ready he was. His fingers snaked through my panties, reaching my core and caressing it.

-Fuck…- I cried right before two of his large fingers entered me abruptly. I moaned hard and loud feeling them moving in and out of me, his thumb circling my most sensitive spot.

-Fuck baby… You are so wet for me already…- he whispered deeply, teeth nibbling my neck again. I was so sensitive, my body still remembered his and responded to his touch with ease. Plus, he knew where to touch me in order to make me reach heaven, he still remembered where to touch me even after all this time.

-Ji please..- I almost screamed this time, feeling my orgasm about to unravel. And then he stopped.

-Oppa wants you to wait a little longer…- he smiled down at me, putting his now soaked fingers in front of my mouth. I knew what he wanted, and immediately started sucking them clean while watching him. This turned him on even more, and he started to remove his boxers for me.

His erection looked so painful, it was twitching with anticipation, but as I started to close my fingers around it he removed them sweetly. I watched him with a puzzled face, he always enjoyed it my attentions.

-I'll cum immediately if you do so baby…- he kissed my hand and placed it back behind his shoulder, smiling down at me. I kissed him, hard.

He removed my panties with ease and tossed them somewhere, positioning himself comfortably right before my soaked entrance.

-I love you Ji…- those words came out of my mouth almost naturally, I was surprised too. I never really him said that before, I always thought it was something implied. He too was surprised about it, his eyes locked with mine.

-I love you too. So much.- he said, and lowered to kiss me again.

His hard member entered me abruptly, I arched my back and moaned while he was still kissing me.

-Fuck Hana… You are so tight.- he whispered, pounding inside of me restlessly. It was a bit painful at first, not having had sex for an entire year, but the pain eventually became pleasure, incredible pleasure.

-Ji… Baby don't stop.- I could feel him up in my lungs, loving every bit of it. He was just so big and I was already feeling sparks down my lower region. He kissed me again, trying to soothe the immense pleasure I was experiencing. His moans were guttural, deep and low. Those aroused me to the maximum possible.

-I'm cumming… Fuck…- I continued, arching my back against him.

-Cum for me… That's right baby…- he pounded inside me harder, if possible, and I was in heaven. He kissed me, preventing me from screaming too loud. He followed me almost instantly, feeling my walls clenching around him, and came with me with a long, deep moan. He rode our orgasms as long as possible, still thrusting in me slowly. After a while, he collapsed on top of me, breathing as heavy as I was. It took a bit for our breathing to return normal. I caressed his back the whole time, knowing how much he loved it.

-I love you so much… You have no idea.- he mumbled, his head still resting on my chest. I could feel him softening inside of me.

-You are crushing me.- I laughed, and he immediately pulled out, resting beside me. I turned to face him, and loved the sight of him beside me. It was something I truly missed.

-Say you love me.- he pleaded, his arm resting over my waist, keeping me close to him.

-I love you.-

-Are we… you know… Back to normal?-

-Yeah… I guess.- I smiled, cuddling against his chest.

-Finally.- he whispered, his chin resting on top of my head.


End file.
